Gentlemen of Promise
by shot to pieces
Summary: And if you see a gentleman of promise, stealing looks at you from there across the room, don't hesitate to steal your glances too.


**Sorry for the long hiatus...just been busy this summer...and not in the writing mood. **

**-I was oiling wood chairs outside today with my music on, and one of the many plot bunnies hopped right into my brain. whoopee. as it goes with me and music...(aka Midnight Train) its a one shot.  
**Skittery - yeah to my chest!  
**-HUSH! Take a lesson from Harry and the Potters, keep your mouth shut this July. Oh, anyone else finish Deathly Hallows? Fabulous, yes?  
**Skittery - what about the story?! pretty sure this is the Newsie fandom, not Harry [expletive Potter  
**-((in best Dobby voice)) You shall not dirty Harry Potter's name ((Hits Skitts with a Skillet)) Anyways...please enjoy _Gentlemen of Promise_.**

* * *

It had been 3 years since Landon's death, and Mackenzie was still not herself. Her fun bubbly personality that he fell in love with was absent from her life, just like Landon's nickname, he just skittered out of her life. They were trying to get pregnant when disaster struck. Skittery was on his way to work on the movie set, he was a up-and-coming movie director, and was brutally attacked by a deranged man who was denied a part in Skittery's new film. Mackenzie made it to the hospital before Skittery passed; she begged for him to hold on, life wasn't over yet. But with a sad smile he gasped, "Read it; live by it." That was it.

What Mackenzie didn't understand was what to read, exactly. She thought of the Bible, although her and Landon weren't fervent churchgoers, they still lived by His word. So Mackenzie took to reading every publication in their home. She never realized how much junk had piled up through the years of them living together, from dating to marriage. Magazines, pamphlets, newspapers, books – they were everywhere. But one place Mackenzie never looked was in Skittery's study. She wasn't quite ready to revisit her husband's retreat.

There was the steady flow of sympathizers and well-wishers for the first few months, but after awhile, the visitors had dwindled down to Landon's sister, Keira. She and Skittery were very close; she was the first one at the hospital after his attack. Keira would come 'round nearly everyday. She would help Mackenzie cook and clean, trying to cease her moping. But nothing seemed to work. Keira tried to drag Mackenzie out of the house, to clubs, bars, shopping, but Mackenzie turned everything down. She had told no one about Skittery's final wishes and was determined to find what was meant to be read, and lived by.

On a rare trip to the grocery store, Keira caught Mackenzie in the coffee isle. There was some conversation, mostly Keira with Mackenzie nodding. Finally Keira convinced the widow to go out on the town with her; Hell, Mackenzie was only 27, why should she already devote her live to widowhood?

They hit all the hottest clubs, drinking the night, and their troubles, away, well mostly Keira, who was flirting constantly with Mackenzie as her wingman. Just as Mackenzie was starting to feel comfortable, a handsome man in his mid-20s came to ask Mackenzie to dance. As they moved onto the dance floor and started swaying to the music, they introduced themselves.

"What's your name?" he asked in a raised voice, over the thumping bass.

"Mackenzie. And yours?"

"Langston."

"What?…" she gasped, looking into his eyes. She then knew she couldn't do this. She was going to kill Keira for dragging her out to this stupid club. How could she not see this coming? A nice guy with a name so close to Skittery's…"I am so sorry, I have to go."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes – I am. I've gotta go," Mackenzie weaved her way through the crowd back to the bar. "Get up, Keira, we need to go." By the look on Mackenzie's face, Keira decided not to complain. Skittery was right – one look form Mackenzie when she's pissed and bothered and you better do what she's asked.

Once they got in Keira's car, Mackenzie broke down and sobbed to Keira what had happened with Langston. "And Keira, his eyes!"

"What? Lazy-eyed?"

"NO! They were the exact shade of Landon's! This is too much. Same hazel eyes, similar name. This is ridiculous. I knew I should have stayed home and made that chili."

"Mackenzie, Skittery would want you to live your life this way. You aren't acting like yourself; you haven't been for 3 years! Promise me you will come out one more time, on Friday. Just give it one more shot."

Mackenzie reluctantly agreed. She was running out of evening activities as it was – she had nearly read, and reread, everything in the house. She still hadn't found what was meant to be read.

Two days later, Mackenzie and Keira met up at an old restaurant they went to in college, Tibby's diner. It was a bit casual, but they were going to a club later, and didn't want anything to extravagant, just good food for a good price. As they were finishing their coffee, Keira slid something across the table in a pale brown envelope with _Mackenzie_ written in Skittery's unique hand.

"What is that?" asked Mackenzie.

"Something I should have given you a long time ago. You must forgive me Mac; he was my brother, my best friend, it was the last piece of him that I had. He gave it to me in the hospital before you came. He wrote it after he knew there wasn't much time left. I wasn't ready to give it up yet. But now, I think I have accepted Skitt's death and I am a peace with it. Now it has come to its rightful owner, you." Keira admitted.

Mackenzie stared at it as if she could read it without opening the envelope, with x-ray vision. After what felt like an eternity, Mackenzie picked up the envelope and slid open the seal with her finger. This is what was written:

_I've tried to stand up to it,  
But it all seemed kinda useless,  
So I'm writing you this letter,_

_I know I am dying,  
__and I hope that you get here before I go.  
__Don't hold on to your last moments with me  
__Remember what we had all the years we spent together_

_So if you are out there at night  
And if your tired heart, it dances,  
From exchanging second glances,  
Please don't hesitate to put this letter down,_

_And live by your heart._

Mackenzie smiled through her tears, realizing that Landon wanted her to this, to live by this. He wanted her to move on, and find love once again. As if weights were relieved from her body, Mackenzie took a deep breath and reveled in the glory of being alive, and young.

"Thank you, Keira. I needed to read that, and I did need to get out. So, how about that dancing? Irving Hall, right?"

"Right," replied Keira breathlessly, thankful she wasn't to endure the wrath of Mackenzie.

As the walked into the club, Mackenzie immediately felt relaxed. The rhythm of the night moved with her, instead of music waves beating at a sea cliff. Mackenzie and Keira walked up to the bar, ordered their drinks, and sat in plush chairs provided in the club lounge. From across the roomMackenzie noticed a man, who was obviously not trying to check her out blatantly. She couldn't help but glance back, feeling the long forgotten flutter of her heart and nerves. That's when she noticed she was still clutching Skittery's letter.

_So if you are out there at night  
And if your tired heart, it dances,  
From exchanging second glances,  
Please don't hesitate to put this letter down,_

_And live by your heart._

Mackenzie placed the letter down next to her drink, and sauntered up to the gentleman of promise as Keira sent a silent prayer up to her brother.

* * *

Speashale thanksss to Sherwood's "Gentlemen of Promise". Fab song. Awesome CD. go get it. 

so read &&review.

-mox


End file.
